A Creed and 13 Dwarves
by TheForcedAssassin
Summary: I looked down on the ground and saw a faint blue glow. I went over and picked it up to find it was a ring with strange, but intricate designs on it. Being curious, I put it on and moments later, a bright gold glow shined out of my bag and then it was dark. This is my first ever fic.


**Alright people, just wanted to let you know this is my first fic ever, so no insulting reviews or messages although some constructive criticism would be grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed 3 or The Hobbit.**

**Prologue**

I'm known as Erik; well that is what my mentor started calling me after he took me in. My real name, translated to English, means Shadow Wolf and I came from the Lakota tribe. My name was given to me after a few years of one that moved around quickly and quietly. These came as good traits for when I didn't want to be found and I often found myself leaving the camp at night to look at the stars and moon. The only one that seemed to always find me was my mother. My mother is of noble French origins, but actually ran away from her family who always abused her since she was the youngest and had a different way of thinking in life. After a couple of years travelling with a group, but were attacked by bandits and everyone was killed except for her since it was her they were after to take her back to her family. That did not happen since my father and several others saw the incident, went in and saved my mom. It took a while to learn from each other, but everything worked out for them. My father was the son of the previous chief and a traveler who said to have travelled from the West and my father told me it is because of her origins that I have the second part of my name. Everything was peaceful until a large group of bandits attacked and kidnapped my mother for the same reason as the others a few years before. I never saw her again.

It wasn't until a couple years later that we had another attack on my village, and it would be the last. A large group of soldiers came in and slaughtered and destroyed everything they could see. Only I escaped, but not before I got a look at the one who was leading the attack. He was a man that had an ice cold look his eyes wherever or whoever he looked, and he had long dark hair that had been strung up in a ponytail.

I travelled for many days with nothing but a bow, a few arrows and my knife. I just kept going until I saw a small cabin along a stream at the edge of a forest. I went towards it as the door swung open showing a man in fresh clothes. He had brown hair that was cut short and looked to be about late 20's, early 30's. Before I could speak, exhaustion took me and I passed out.

After I had awoken he asked me a few things, mainly about me and what happened to my family. I told him everything up to when I found his cabin. He was quiet after a while and asked if I would like to be trained in some arts not many know about. I accepted after figuring I would have nowhere else to go.

I spent the next five years being trained and learned that he was a part of an underground league called the Brotherhood. He told me of the Brotherhood's main goal: Stop the Templars. This was the time that I learned that one man was a Templar. After that I had put in extra training time to be the best that I could. My Master, which I took to calling him since his name was hard to say, started to send me on these missions. He gave me only one weapon every mission, every time was different. Overall, I ended up mastering my bow, throwing knives, close quarters with a sword, 2 swords and a dagger hatchet combo.

As soon as that happened, he gave me the entire assassins outfit. (AN: think of AC3 but black.) He sent me on another mission soon after finished it easily, and when I got back, I found the cabin burning and my Master's body on the ground beaten and a bullet in his head. I couldn't hold myself and sat there for hours, at least that's what I thought. I did the only thing I could think of when I finished, and buried his body. That was when I vowed to finish his hunt for the Templars he showed me. Over 15 years, it had taken me to do so. Though one still remained.


End file.
